1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for dispensing free-flowing materials. More particularly, the present invention relates to devices which dispense materials toward a desired location, such materials including subdivided materials, granulated powders and fluids.
2. The Background Art
A common task which is carried out many times every day is the directed dispensing of granulated powders, such as dry powdered infant formula. These powdered infant formulas posses characteristics of storability, transportability and ease of use that are seen as great advantages in the feeding and care of infants. To use a powdered infant formula, a measured amount of the powder must be placed in a feeding, or mixing, container, typically a baby bottle. After dispensing of the powered infant formula, a measured amount of liquid is then mixed with the powder to constitute the formula.
Mixing powered infant formula requires the placement of a measured amount of formula into a container which typically has a constricted opening, such as a baby bottle. The current methods for directing the powered infant formula into a baby bottle include measuring spoons and scoops provided with the formula by the manufacturer. Both of these methods require the user to take the time and effort to carefully pour the formula into the bottle without spilling. This pouring of the powered infant formula into the baby bottle often has to be done while holding the infant, under poor lighting conditions, sometimes in a moving vehicle, and/or under other adverse conditions, all which lead to spillage and waste of the powered infant formula. Thus, there has been a long felt need in the art to provide an improved device for directing powered infant formula into a baby bottle. Thus, it would be a great improvement in the art to provide a device for measuring and dispensing powered infant formula into a baby bottle, as well as dispensing other free flowing materials to a directed location, which requires less effort on the part of the user and which also reduces the waste and spillage which is experienced using the available devices.
Other devices for dispensing free-flowing materials have been previously proposed, such devices having one or more significant drawbacks. One example of a previously available device is disclosed in Fuss, U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,598. The device in Fuss provides a housing which holds a measured quantity of material but is unable to directedly dispense the material. The Fuss-type device features one or more flaps which pivot to open the bottom of the housing, allowing the free-flowing material to pass out the bottom of the housing. Disadvantageously, no structure is present to direct the flow of free-flowing material as a controlled stream allowing the flow to be directed into a container with a restricted (for example, small) opening. The Fuss device is also disadvantageously constructed from loosely fitting multiple pieces, leaving gaps and openings in the structure, through which materials, such as subdivided or powdered solids, can undesirably flow. This limits use of the Fuss device to only materials having a large particle size, as small particle or fluid free-flowing material undesirably seeps through the gaps and openings in the Fuss device. Furthermore, foreign matter can enter the free-flowing material through these gaps. Moreover, the structure of the Fuss device is susceptible to having an edge thereof be broken off from one of the multiple pieces of the Fuss device allowing undesirable entrance or exit of materials into the device.
The background art also includes measuring scoops, an example of which is disclosed by Dubin, U.S. Pat. No. 2,747,410. While the Dubin scoop allows for the measuring of materials, by using the same structure for the entry and exit of free-flowing material, the Dubin scoop suffers the same problems as a measuring spoon.
Syringe type devices are also known in the background art. Douglass, U.S. Pat. No. 2,056,173, and Matz, U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,491, disclose devices that use a plunger inside a cylinder to measure an amount of free-flowing material. These devices require the user to use both hands to measure and then dispense the material.
In view of the drawbacks inherent in the available art, it would be a significant advance in the art to provide a device for measuring and directedly dispensing free-flowing material which directs the flow of free-flowing material, and allows the dispensing of small particle size, or fluid free-flowing material, while reducing the possibility of introducing foreign matter into the free-flowing material. It would also be an advancement in the art to provide a device for measuredly and directedly dispensing free-flowing material which requires only one hand to operate.
In view of the above described state of the art, the present invention seeks to realize the following objects and advantages.
It is a primary object of the present invention to directedly dispense free-flowing materials, allowing free-flowing materials to be dispensed into containers with restricted openings without the need for funnel devices.
It is another object of the present invention to directedly dispense all types of free-flowing materials, including materials with a small particle size and fluids.
It is also an object of the present invention to increase the ease of measurement and dispensing of free-flowing materials.
It is a further object of the present invention to allow for directed dispensing of free-flowing materials while avoiding the introduction of foreign matter into the free-flowing material.
It is another object of the present invention to allow for the directed dispensing of free-flowing materials with a device requiring only one hand to operate.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will become more fully apparent from the description and claims which follow, or may be learned by the practice of the invention.
The present invention accomplishes these objects using a novel structure providing advantages not previously available in the art. The present invention includes a device useful for the measurement and directed dispensing of free-flowing materials. The device includes a top aperture for the entry of free-flowing material, has a bottom opening adapted to directedly dispense free-flowing material, and means for closing and opening the bottom opening. Once free-flowing materials are taken into the container through the top aperture, the means for opening the bottom can be actuated, allowing the free-flowing material to be directedly dispensed out the bottom opening, eliminating the need to use a funnel which was customary in the prior art.
The device can be constructed so the method of actuating the means for opening is accomplished by the user""s hand holding the device, advantageously allowing for one handed operation. The device can be adapted for measuring any number of free-flowing materials. In a preferred embodiment, the device is constructed from one integral piece of injected molded plastic, and the device has the advantage of a reduced chance of stray matter breaking off the device and entering the dispensed free-flowing material as foreign matter.
The present invention further includes a method of manufacturing the device with substantially one piece construction, through the process of injection molding. This method produces the device with the advantage of a reduced chance of stray matter breaking off the device and entering the dispensed free-flowing material as foreign matter.